


remember to breathe

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Jimmy reminds Nick of something
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	remember to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 sentence fic challenge. Prompt : aisle, breathe, map

“Breathe, Nick,” Jimmy whispers in a not so stage whisper that has those nearby hiding smiles behind their hands and makes Nick want to strangle his friend - whose idea had it been to make him best man anyway? 

Knowing it was his makes it only slightly easier to swallow down the temptation, and instead he grits his teeth and says, “She’s late, Ellie is never late, did they get lost, do they need a damn map...”

Just then, there’s a commotion at the end of the aisle and the music that he and Ellie had picked begins to play and tradition be damned, Nick has to turn to watch the love of his life walking towards him and one look at her has him needing Jimmy’s reminder all over again.


End file.
